Caws for caw-cern
by intothesea
Summary: Robin and Henry's relationship had shocked a number of the Shepherds. Having a blood obsessed sorcerer for a husband wasn't always plain sailing for Robin. Snippets of Robin and Henry's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Robin let out a gentle sigh. This was not the first time she had to clean up Henry's mess. Earlier that day the Shepherds received a nasty shock as the storage tent was filled with a dozen Risen arms trying to crawl their way across the floor. It was obviously Henry practicing his dark magic however, unluckily for Robin, the white haired Sorcerer had been sent by Chrom on a small task force to tackle some rogues who were getting a little too close to the camp for comfort. Therefore she was deemed responsible for his mess.

"Tell him to stop mucking about with his sorcery you're the only one he really listens to." Fredrick grumbled as Robin disintegrated the arms with her tome. "It could endanger Chrom and it puts a drain on our resources. You both end up using your tomes for the wrong reason. Tomes are for practice and fighting only not childish things."

She knew he was right. Not about disembodied Risen arm potentially hurting Chrom but about Robin being the only one who Henry would listen to. _'I'll deal with him when he gets back'_ she thought to herself as she walked in the direction of the food tent.

"Robin! There's a space here!" The white haired tactician turned in the direction that Sumia was calling from. Sumia was sitting with Cordelia and Maribelle away from everyone else in the tent. Sitting at the end of the table Robin listened in to the trio talk politely nodding every now and again so that they didn't think she was being rude. Sometimes she wondered how Cordelia could face being best friends with Sumia. Robin couldn't imagine what it must be like to be in love with the man who was married to your best friend.

"Now darling what are we going to do with you" Robin looked over to see all three girls staring at her.

"What do you mean?" She replied puzzled.

"Well…Robin we don't mean this in a rude way but Henry…really?" Sumia said softly casting her eye downwards not wanting to make eye contact in case she had caused offence.

"Henry isn't exactly a suitable suitor" Cordelia stated bluntly. Robin often felt uneasy around the red head. She gave off the vibe that she wasn't Robin's biggest fan after the "genius" situation.

"Darling to put it bluntly he's a cause for concern. We can't have our finest tactician spending all her time cleaning up his mess otherwise you'll be too busy to help us prepare for battle"

"I think you mean a CAWS for CAW-cern, Maribelle" Robin chuckled. Her laughter was short lived as she saw the trio stare at her partly in bemusement and horror that Henry was influencing her speech pattern. Robin groaned. This was not the first time her fellow Shepherds had tried to talk her out of her engagement to Henry. For the past month people would question what she was doing with him. She knew exactly why she was with him even if the others didn't quite understand it. He was loyal, funny and a breath of fresh air after having to spend her entire day on the battle field or helping Chrom prepare battle strategies. Ok admittedly the continuous influx of crows wasn't ideal but she was sure she had her own quirks that Henry put up with.

A shrill voice echoed throughout the tent. Everyone turned round to see Sully marching towards Robin.

"Robin sort that devil out right now! He's refusing to wash the blood off himself after that battle." She scoffed. When he first joined the Shepherds he managed to misunderstand Sully and placed a curse on her. They'd not spoken since. In the paladins defence your comrades aren't supposed to curse you. Robin stood up and made her way outside. _'How embarrassing'_ she could hear Vaike and Gaius laughing at her from the other side of the tent. Exiting the tent her eyes focussed on the white haired sorcerer standing in the middle of the camp. Sully had forgotten to mention that he was drenched in blood; even parts of his hair were stained red. The boy turned around and beamed as he caught his fiancés eyes.

"Nya ha! Robin look at me I'm covered in blood!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nya ha!" Henry cried as a surge of dark magic engulfed the foe in front of him. His smile widened at the sight of the foes blood splattering across the ground. Everyone knew how much the white haired boy loved to fight. His thirst for blood and killing was rather scary at time, even to his fiancée Robin. She was watching him from the corner of her eye across the battle field_. 'I wish he wouldn't grin like that when we were_ fighting' she thought to herself as withdrew her blade. As the battle raged on Robin has moved from her previous position meaning she was no longer able to keep Henry within her eye sight. She knew that all the Shepherds were perfectly capable of defending themselves; she still felt that it was her duty to keep an eye on them whilst they were fighting.

Henry scanned the battle field. He noticed that there were only a few foes left and Chrom looked like he was handling them easily. The sorcerer decided to call it a day and happily watched from a far as their leader sliced his way through the last ruffians. _'Hehe lots of blood today' _the boy thought to him as he admired the stains his cloak had acquired. _'My heart is still racing from all the excitement'._ Henry thought nothing of the his fast palpitations as it was a normal occurrence during battles, however, this time he had to admit something didn't feel quite right. Walking over to the rest of the group he felt himself becoming light headed.

"Henry, are you ok? You look paler than normal." Lissa asked, walking towards him with a frown on her face. Before he could reply everything began to spin and next thing he knew everything went dark.

All the Shepherds had their own unique characteristics. Some were more obvious than other. Stahl's gluttony was painstakingly obvious especially at meal times and Sumia's somewhat impressive talent of tripping over thin air was just as obvious. However, Henry's low blood pressure wasn't obvious. Well at least not until he fainted on the battle field.

"Low blood pressure? Nya ha that's ironic right Robin?" Henry beamed. Robin sighed. He was right; it was ironic for someone who loved being covered in lots of blood to have difficulty circulating his own.

"Why are you smiling, this is serious" she glared at the white haired sorcerer. "If that had happened during the battle you could have died". She studied him closely hoping that maybe just one of his face muscles would twitch and his smile would lower but no. Despite being engaged she'd never seen that boy show any other facial expression other than smiling. She knew of one incident when he did in fact frown and show some emotion other than happiness however it wasn't over her and therefore she didn't like to think about it.

"I'm fine now! No need to worry!" He jumped down off the nursing bed. "Wanna go get some food?" Robin shook her head.

"I need to finish the battle reports, I'll see you later." She said watching him as he skipped out of the tent. As much as she loved him it was at times like this she really did wonder what she was doing with him. This wasn't the first time his low blood pressure had caused problems and every time he responded in exactly the same way_. _"Maybe they're right…maybe he is too much trouble" she said gently with her back to the tent entrance as she removed the bed sheets Henry had been sitting on. The blood from his cloak had stained the white sheets and she knew Libra wouldn't be impressed. However, unbeknown to her Henry was at the entrance of the tent as he wanted to say thank you considering she'd waited with him until Libra said it was ok for him to move again. If Robin had turned around at that moment then she would have got her wish from before; she would have seen Henry's face muscles turn his smile into a frown.


End file.
